Deiter's Heat
Thank you for calling Sanders. This is Jonathan, how may I help you? Johnathan. This is Detroit Energy. We're testing our heating today, so we're gonna be turning your temperature up to about 110 degrees. Wait, when? In about thirty minutes. For how long? One hour. Holy crap, uh, that could be a really big issue! We're a candy store and you will melt all of our candy. Uuuuh... It just takes place at the top of the hour. It lasts about one hour. Umm, I mean, our ice cream is in a cooler, but what I'm saying is we have thousands of dollars of product. If you turn it up to 110 degrees, you're gonna melt our product. And we're gonna turn your freezer off. Okay? You're gonna turn our freezer off? Uhh, ok. What's the number that I can deny this at? Oh, there's nothing to deny, young man. Ok, well I'll have to call and figure out if they wanna do it, so... Oh, I've made the call. You've made the call? Uh, no matter what? No matter what. You know, we've got the power here. Uh, okay. Well, uh, all right, I guess we'll do it. Ok. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your service? 10. Great. All right, well have a good day. ---- Hello? Hi, this is Detroit Energy. We're gonna be conducting a few tests today, uhh, we're gonna be bumping your temperature up to 110 degrees, just for about 45 minutes. You're gonna turn the temperature up on what? It's just a test, sir. We do it annually. No! I don't know who you are. What are we talking here? DTE. My name's Deiter. Deiter. Okay, Deiter. Are you hearing me there, sir? I can hear you, but I don't know who you are. What's your name? I'm Deiter. Maybe we should turn the volume on your phone up as well, 'cause... You should make yourself clear! We're gonna be heating ya up this afternoon, ok, just for 45 minutes. No! Not goin' heat nothin' up to 110 degrees. What do you mean "no"? Just what I said. Who-who are you? You call up on the telephone...I don't know who you are, I don't know what's going on, but you ain't heatin' up nothing to a 110 degrees. Sir, I want you to stand by for the heat increase, all right? No, what heat increase you talkin' about? Just hold on the phone with me and we'll test it out. No, no, no--I don't know who you are! Work with me. No, I don't know who you are or what's going on. No. --- Hello? Yes, this is DTE Energy. We're annual testing, and we're gonna be bumping your temperature up to 110 this afternoon, just for about 30 to 45 minutes. Oh-oh-ok-uh-uh-my heater to 110 degrees? For-for what? For testing. You're gonna testing? For testing? And then what happens afterwards? We turn it back down. Uhh, we've never had this before. Okay, then we do need a credit card number. It's a one-time fee, it's 65 dollars. Why? For non-compliance. This is a hoax. Nah, I don't-I don't-I don't agree. You're not clarifying yourself. This-this is just a crank, you know. If you're not the company, stop calling people like that. Do you even know that there's a new pope? No, I don't... nah... you know what? Nevermind. --- Hi, this Doug. Aw yeh. This is Detroit Energy. We're going to be doing out annual heater checks and we're gonna be bumping up your temperature today to about 110 degrees. Just wanted to notify ya. What do you want me to do? It's automated, sir. You don't have to do anything. We do it here at the plant. Well, what are you calling me for? I just want you to stand by here, and we're gonna increase the heat up to 110 and just let us know when you feel the temperature rise, all right? Well, who are you calling? I'm not even a customer. Well, we're the parent company, sir. I don't care. Do whatever you want. Okay, if you don't want to participate, then it is a one-time fee of 65 dollars. Go fuck yourself, asshole, and don't call me back on this number anymore, you crank caller. Kay? I'm gonna turn your number into the Do Not Call list. Nah, this here is non-compliance. Don't call me back anymore, you scam artist. Just read the credit card number, sir. Fuck you, asshole. Go suck your mom's pussy. Asshole. Category:One time Category:Religious